I Hate & Love You
by XxRockstaRxX
Summary: AU Merder. Cowritten with ALLissillia. Derek and Meredith don't know each other but they meet in an unexpected way? Not much of a summary but please Read and Review.


**DISSCLAIMER: We both do not own Grey's. If we did it would be super different.**

**AUTHORS' NOTE: This Fan Fiction is written by Allissillia and XxRockstaRxX. Idea popped up in my head and Ally helped. So we decided to write together. Hope you enjoy! Read to find out what it's about. READ!**

* * *

It was a regular day for Meredith Grey. She had no idea what was about to happen, it all started with her boyfriend paging her to talk about something. Meredith entered the room and saw one of her best friends Izzie standing there too.

"What's… going on?" Meredith asked confused. George moved behind her to close the door.

"You may want to sit down for this…" he said and gestured to a chair.

Meredith did as he asked her. While Izzie suspiciously moved away from her to the opposite side of the room behind George who sat right before Meredith.

"So…?" Meredith looked from her friend to her boyfriend.

"There is something I wanted to tell you… something big… I don't know how to tell you this… You are such a great person and I love you… but just as a friend… and unfortunately…" He stopped and looked at Izzie, who looked kind of terrified. "…unfortunately… there is…" Meredith looked at him questionably. "…there is… this other person…"

Izzie sighed. "Just tell her already…" Izzie whispered to him.

"I am trying, but it's not going that well…" he whispered back.

"Well I see how you're trying, just say it. Seriously, just say it!"

"What are you two whispering about?" Meredith was now confused more than ever.

"I… um… I…" George tried.

"He is leaving you for me!" Izzie screamed out, but then backed to the wall again. Meredith was shocked.

"What?" She looked at George, then at Izzie. "So the times when you said you had to work late and sleep in an on-call room you were with her?"

"Well…"

"Oh my god George, how could you, I trusted you… And you!" She moved her glare at Izzie. "You are one of my best friends, how could you do this to me?"

"Meredith I…"

"I can't look at you right now… neither of you." She turned away from them and walked out of the room in frustration with tears in her eyes.

* * *

That same day, in New York, Derek had come home from work early so he could prepare himself. For what? He had a date set for today with is drop dead gorgeous girlfriend, Addison. She arrived home. The house was dark but the million of candles in the house made everything around her visible. 

"Derek?" she called hoping for an answer. "Where are you?" She reached out to the wall and switched the light on.

"Addie!" Derek appeared from the kitchen with a trout on a plate. "You're home early. I was trying to make this a surprise." He placed the dish on the table that was neatly set. He approached Addison and gave her a quick kiss on the lips and gestured her to sit by dragging chair away from table.

"Derek, what is this?" She sat down.

Derek sat in the chair across from hers. "Our date. You said we should meet tonight." He got back up and poured some wine in each glass. He sat back down but got back up to turn the lights off to keep it romantic.

"When I said we needed to meet, I meant we need to talk… not a date." She stood up to turn the lights on and leaned against the wall as if she were stressed.

"What's wrong Addie?"

"Derek," She stood up strait. "you are a really amazing guy. I really love you but…"

"You're breaking up with me…" Tear started to fill his eyes. "Why?"

"I… I…" She hesitated. What she was about to tell him would break his heart but she didn't want to. "I slept with another man, by accident." Derek stood motionless in front of Addison. She was hoping they could work this out and forget the whole thing. She didn't want to live in a relation with a lie. "Derek? Say something."

"With who?"

"Um… Mark Sloan." With that name, Derek was sure she was still lying. She had always been talking about how he was a pain in the ass. She would never sleep with him if she hated him that much. Addison read Derek's reaction and she knew that he knew she was lying. "Fine! I slept with him voluntarily."

"Get out of my house!" Derek was damaged real well.

"Derek! Can we please work this out? It was an accident and he was like seducing me!" Addison was begging him and about to get down on her knees.

"GET OUT NOW! I don't want to see you." He grabbed her jacket and threw it at her while pushing her out of the door. "Anything you say now will not change my feeling about you. I'm a sink with an open drain. Now leave and never come back." She leaves and he collapsed to the floor in tears.

* * *

**READ.REVIEW!**


End file.
